Annoying Third Seat
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Sakura is a member of the tenth division who can never do anything right. She wonders why her captain even puts up with her. One day he finds out, along with finding out he's not as mean as she thinks he is.
1. Annoying Third Seat

_Author's note – I don't own Bleach. I'm trying to write more one-shots because most of my stuff has chapters._

**Annoying Third Seat**

It was a bad day. It was a really bad day. Sakura brushed back her violet colored hair, the curls having gotten in her face again. Her taicho was going to kill her simply because she had gotten up late. She knew she would have to try and do something to appease him. He always snapped at her and she didn't understand why she put up with him and never transferred to another division.

When she stepped into the main offices she could feel the icy chill that filled the room and wished that she could turn and run. However, she learned a long time ago that doing so would mean meeting up with him later would be much worse. Letting out a deep sigh she spoke up. "Good morning Hitsugaya Taicho."

"You're late again third seat Kobayashi." The white haired youth grumbled.

Sakura found herself suddenly blushing profusely before she headed to her desk. "What do you want me to do today sir?"

"I just want you to do the paperwork like you normally don't do."

"I thought that was Matsumoto." Sakura complained. She let out a deep sigh knowing full well when the small taicho took things out on her it usually was because Matsumoto did something to frustrate him. She honestly didn't understand why he put up with the woman when she was horribly lazy and he could honestly have picked a different fukutaicho a long time ago. Maybe it was some loyalty factor.

Anyways, she got to work and she began to work on the paper work. She finished and glanced around for something to do. The office was in a need of cleaning and the small taicho of the tenth division was always the one stuck cleaning so Sakura stood up and went to work cleaning. Her taicho also ignored her for the most part, giving her glares every so often.

Se got to the book shelf with the duster and ended up knocking an entire shelf of books onto the floor. It was then that he glanced up. "Kobayashi... do you have to be such a klutz?"

"Gomenasai!" The girl called out, bowing to him.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Cleaning?"

"I asked you to do the paperwork." The white haired male stated.

"I finished." The female stated.

"Bring it here. I can't trust you to do anything right."

Sakura let out a deep sigh before she headed over to the stack of papers and brought it over to the taicho. As she reached over to hand them to him, she suddenly knocked the ink container on his desk over and it spilled all over the papers he was working on. She watched as his green eyes suddenly went wide and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Kobayashi... get something to clean up this mess." The taicho muttered. The third seat took off and got a towel and a bucket of water. She headed back to the office and was entering through the door way when she suddenly tripped. The water bucket and the taicho of the tenth division got soaked. "I was just going to say you made quite a few errors in your work but this honestly takes the cake."

Sakura glanced up at him, the water dripping down on his sandal clad feet. Her big blue eyes suddenly began to water as she knew she had really messed up. She stood up and turned, running out of the room as she did so. She couldn't help but cry out loud as she ran. She heard him calling from behind her. "Wait!"

She didn't want to stay and get another reprimand. Today had to be the worst day for her for the entire time she had been in the tenth division. She sat down under her name sake tree and glanced up at the pink blossoms. Tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm no where near as delicate as that flower."

"I wouldn't say that."

The familiar voice caused her to jump and she turned to see her taicho standing against the tree. "Taicho!"

She stood up to leave, only to have him speak up again. "Don't go. I need to apologize for being rude to you today. Matsumoto is in the world of the living and I took out the fact I don't have her to help me on you."

He suddenly sat down next to her. She spoke up. "But I... work..."

"I need to take a break because I am soaking wet." The white haired taicho then began to remove his sandals, his haori and the outer layer of his uniform. "Do me a favor and put this in the sun to dry. Wake me up in a couple of hours time. You can at least do that right today, right?"

"Hai!" The girl stated as she hurried about her task. She then went and sat at his feet and waited for him to wake back up. A couple of hours passed and she did as he had asked him to. She shook his shoulder only to have him roll over. "Hitsugaya Taicho!"

The young taicho opened his eyes and while half asleep he spoke up. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura felt her cheeks suddenly burn a bright red and she hurried to gather his uniform. He sat up and dressed in the no warm and dry uniform. He turned her face to look at her and she found her cheeks flushing even more. Particularly since his face was just inches from her face. He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Sakura closed her blue eyes, taking in the sensation and wishing it wouldn't end. Their kiss was long, but it was interrupted by someone. "Ahh! Taicho! You're finally acting upon your crush on Sakura-chan?"

It was then that he pulled away and yelled at his fukutaicho. "Matsumoto!"

"Don't let him scare you Sakura-chan. Taicho may have this cold exterior but he's just a fluffy softy in reality." The woman stated, winking at her. "And I noticed you had a crush on him too. You're the ame age so this is a wonderful thing." She then held up her soul phone. "And I got pictures!"

"Matsumoto..." The taicho of the tenth division grumbled. "I am seriously going to kill you if you don't delete those pictures right now. Don't you care about privacy."

"But aren't you boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Matsumoto chimed in, twitching the phone back and forth. It was then that the two suddenly blushed a deep red. "I thought so! Then it is great news! So bye bye!


	2. You Used To Be

03/26/13 – _So... in one of the recent chapters... I think 529 or 530 its been revealed that Toshiro used to be the third seat of the tenth division and who his captain used to be, so I was inspired to write at least one more one shot to go with the original one I wrote._

**Annoying Third Seat II  
(You Used To Be)**

It was another one of those days and Sakura found herself not at all pleased with the fact that things just weren't going her way. She let out a deep sigh as another stack of papers went flying. She could feel her cheeks heating up knowing that she would get a lecture from her boyfriend, who happened to be the captain of the tenth division.

It didn't help either that some of the other females had found out that she and the captain were dating and decided to make her life miserable. She wondered if they should just break up and she should switch to divisions. Letting out a deep sigh she began to pick them up, only for her hand to touch the papers a hand that was reaching for the papers. Her hand jerked away.

"Are you all right?" The voice of one Hitsugaya Toshiro came to you. "You've been avoiding me a lot despite the fact we're dating."

"It's... how do you put up with me. I mean, I'm a terrible third seat."

"At least you do your work unlike some other people I know." The boy took the papers from her and set them on the desk. "Really though, don't worry about messing up like you do."

"Yes... but I doubt I'll be able to do a tenth, maybe even a hundredth of what the previous third seat could do."

"Yeah... I doubt you could." A chuckle came out of Toshiro's mouth.

Sakura found a few tears coming to her eyes. "See..."

"No, you don't see. It took me awhile to find just the right third seat since the possession became vacant. Do you know who used to have the position?"

"No... who?"

"Me. I wouldn't have anyone else in this position Sakura, so don't act as if it is that big of a deal."

"Wait... you used to be the third seat before me."

"Uh-huh, before I became a captain. It's rather hard to top what I did as I am a child genius. So you shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"Still..."

"Is someone picking on you."

"Well... no, yes... no."

"You hesitated. You know, I can easily take care of the problem."

"They say..."

"They say what?"

"That we shouldn't be dating because... because the difference in skill level between the two of us is so great. I think... well, I wonder if I should just transfer."

"Because they're jealous? You're an absolutely amazing person. You have a position they want as well as a boyfriend that they want. So to be honest, they're the ones who should be transfering out. I'll get the transfer papers ready to go. Just tell me who was picking on you."

Sakura rather reluctantly gave him the names of the people before hurrying out of the room. Toshiro then called them in. "So... I called you five ladies in to speak with you. To be specific, I want to talk to you about my third seat."

"Sou you're finally vacating the position and letting someone more deserving have it? Maybe even dating that person."

"Are you stupid?" Toshiro snapped the words out. "What makes you think that you, any of you are more deserving then Sakura is of that position."

"Perhaps taicho has let his like for her get in the way of his judgment."

"Yes... this is coming from someone who fails to show up at scheduled meetings and has messed up on numerous missions because she didn't want to break a nail. Yes... you all would make an ideal candidate for my third seat, let alone girl friend. Come on, you mess up more then her. So... you have the choice of transferring out of this place. I don't want to see your faces around here unless you plan on apologizing to a certain someone."

"This so is not fair?"

"Not fair? Not fair is what you girls have done to her. Oh, and before you leave you're going to be scrubbing the bathrooms of the tenth division, both the male and female bathrooms for the obscene comments you made about her being a whore. Now, listen to me clearly. Did you really think I wouldn't find out about it?"

He watched as their faces twisted up in frustration. "Or did you think that she wouldn't tell me. She may be timid when you deal with her, but she doesn't argue with me either so when I asked for names she gave it. I'll repeat, don't you dare ever do anything to her again. I also put in that I recommend the lowest seated position possible until you get your act together.

"Oh, and since you seem to like working in a group this cleaning of the bathrooms will be the last time you get to work in a group together. You're actually going to be transferred to different divisions. The question is, who will get their first pick? You want a good pick then you need to do a good job on those bathrooms to the point Matsumoto says you can eat food off of them. Now get out of my sight before I hurl."

Toshiro sat down and let out a sigh of relief. "Now there is one problem that I don't have to worry about."

There came a sudden crashing sound as one of the girls tripped. He frowned. "Seriously... how can they think they're better then her when they are just as bad? I mean, really? They would have made very annoying third seats, and I can't have that. It's bad enough that I have to deal with Matsumoto Rangiku every day trying to get out of her work.


End file.
